This project seeks to expand and continue the development of an interdisciplinary program of health services research, training, technical assistance, and knowledge dissemination related to the delivery of personal health care services within The Health Services Research Center of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill in cooperation with The Department of Community Health Sciences at nearby Duke University Medical Center. The core research program will give further emphasis to research in: (1) health services utilization; (2) the training, deployment, and evaluation of the use of new health practitioners in primary health care; (3) health care resources distribution and supply; (4) organizational performance measurement; (5) quality assurance in health services delivery; (6) the impact of technological innovations; (7) health planning methods and quantitative techniques and; (8) health care cost containment and pricing. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brooks, E.F.; DeFriese, G.H.; Jain, Sagar C.; Kavaler, Florence, and Miller C.A. "Local Health Departments and their Directors in North Carolina and the United States," North Carolina Medical Journal, 37, 6 (June 1976): 293-298. Lawrence, Robert S.; DeFriese, G.H.; Putnam, S.M.: Pickard, C. Glenn; Cyr, A.B.; and Whiteside, S.W. "Physician Receptivity to Nurse Practionioners: A Study of the Correlates of the Delegation of Clinical Responsibility." Medical Care. (in press, 1976).